Rose Red
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Kurenai/Kakashi. Porque rosas vermelhas são tão belas quanto os olhos dela.


**Rose Red**

Caminhava despreocupado pelas ruas movimentadas da pequena Vila Konoha, enquanto lia seu precioso livro pornográfico de capa laranja, Icha Icha Paradise. Escutou uma voz conhecida ao passar em frente ao Ichiraku Ramen, parando na entrada e olhando por uma abertura nas pequenas cortinas acima da porta. Sorriu ao ver Naruto discutir, como sempre, com Iruka.

Continuou seu pequeno passeio, sem se preocupar e concentrado em sua pequena leitura. Apesar disso pôde perceber cada detalhe de por onde passava enquanto andava.

Viu Sakura e Sasuke andando juntos, conversando, para seu espanto geral. Escutou Ino discutir com Shikamaru novamente, enquanto Chouji almoçava com Asuma. Observou Tenten e Neji conversarem sobre técnicas Ninjas, sendo seguidos por um Gai e um Lee com suas ações estranhas de sempre.

Sem perceber, já estava diante do local onde o time 8 terminava mais um de seus treinos. Abaixou seu livro, vendo Kiba, Hinata e Shino passarem por si e cumprimenta-lo, educadamente. Sorriu por baixo da máscara e fez o mesmo, vendo-os ir cada um para suas devidas casas.

Pousou seu olho visível sobre a Yuuhi á sua frente. Aproximou-se ainda sorrindo, com o livrinho de capa laranja ainda em mãos, mas abaixado.

**Kakashi**: Treino difícil? Parece cansada. –comentou, parando à poucos centímetros de distância.

Kurenai suspirou, colocando uma das mãos na cintura e voltou seus olhos rubros sobre o Hatake.

**Kurenai**: Kiba e Shino vão muito bem, quase não precisam de mim. Hinata é minha prioridade, mas ela está melhorando de modo considerável. –respondeu, esbouçando um pequeno sorriso de lado.

Kakashi soltou um simples murmúrio, fechando o Icha Icha Paradise e guardando-o de volta em seu bolso.

**Kurenai**: Mas e você, o que faz aqui? –disse enquanto sentava-se num tronco de árvore no chão, no meio de algumas roseiras.

O outro sensei sentou-se ao seu lado, suspirando cansado. Pousou o olhar no céu, o qual estava claro e ensolarado, como de costume em Konoha.

**Kakashi**: Nada, apenas passeando. A Hokage deu uma folga para meu time, então... –respondeu simplesmente.

Ela nada disse, apenas passou a observar o céu também. Ambos olhavam atentamente as nuvens, como se fossem um certo Nara despreocupado. O silêncio predominava entre eles, enquanto uma suave brisa do início da tarde passava por eles, dando-lhes um certo frescor devido ao calor forte que fazia naquele dia.

Suspiraram em uníssono.

Escutaram alguém se aproximar rapidamente. Viraram seus rostos para o lado, ao mesmo tempo, vendo uma Hinata extremamente sem graça ao vê-los juntos – provavelmente havia pensado que estava interrompendo algo.

**Hinata**: K-Kakashi-san...A Ho-hokage d-disse que quer co-conversar com o s-senhor. –disse ainda sem graça, num tom de voz baixo e gaguejando.

Kakashi se levantou, já imaginando que deveria ser alguma missão de última hora para seu time. Fez um sinal afirmativo para a Hyuga, como se dissesse 'Já estou indo, obrigado'. Hinata assentiu e rapidamente saiu dali.

Kurenai fez o mesmo que o Hatake, levantando-se devagar. O homem olhou, por alguns segundos, para as roseiras que os rodeavam. Aproximou-se e pegou uma das mais belas rosas vermelhas, sendo observado por uma Yuuhi confusa. Sorriu e estendeu a rosa para Kurenai, a qual a pegou com as bochechas um tanto coradas.

Ficou observando por um tempo a rosa, depois voltando seu olhar escarlate para o de cabelos grisalhos, que ainda sorria despreocupado. Antes que pudesse perguntar, ele já havia lhe dado uma resposta.

**Kakashi**: Rosas vermelhas combinam com seus olhos. –comentou sem mais nem menos.

Kurenai ficou violentamente corada e sem saber o que dizer. Por acaso havia escutado direito? Kakashi havia comparado-a com uma rosa vermelha?.! Não, isso só poderia ser coisa da sua cabeça! Bem, sendo ou não, não poderia mentir dizendo que não havia gostado do repentino elogio.

Viu o Jounnin retirar, novamente, o livrinho laranja do bolso e abri-lo, diante do próprio rosto, na página que havia parado. Observou-o se afastar, concentrado em sua leitura, sem dizer nada.

Ele acenou, de costas, como despedida e pronunciou um simples: 'Nos vemos depois!'. Sorriu internamente, vendo-o sumir de seu campo de visão.

Voltou a se sentar sobre o tronco, com a rosa em mãos. Cheirou-a, sendo presenteada com um doce perfume floral. Suspirou, desta vez com os olhos fechados e um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, tendo ainda as bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

Pensou consigo mesma que, sem querer, Kakashi havia acertado em seu gosto para flores.

Afinal, as rosas vermelhas eram suas preferidas...

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Aqui está...Bem pequena, mas pelo menos eu gostei. Espero que vocês também gostem! Ah, sobre as 'cobranças', tem um aviso bem gentil no meu profile, ok?.! u.ú**

**Read & Review!**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
